


Field Trip

by ZoeBlair007 (SpaceSapph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/ZoeBlair007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to be around these people, he just wants a prize from that goddamned claw machine. [Set in 8th year]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head when I was (very aggressively) playing a claw machine app, and I absolutely HAD to write it, so here you go. I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!

Of all the things they could have done in Muggle Studies today, they just had to go on a field trip. Of course. They couldn't just do a worksheet, or read a passage, or take notes, oh no, they had to go on a fucking field trip.

Great.

Well, there was nothing Draco could do to stop it, no matter how much he begged, so here they were, climbing out of a borrowed Muggle bus onto the parking lot in front of some godawful place called 'Frankie's Fun House'. Draco didn't know who Frankie was, but he or she was now the bane of his existence. Why, oh why did they have to come to an amusement park? Was everyone just trying to ruin Draco's day?

Draco was abruptly snapped out of his brooding by a sharp shove in his back. He snarled indignantly and spun around on his heel to come face-to-face with none other than Weasley.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel," Draco snapped.

"Sorry, it was an accident, geez. Why don't you get your panties untwisted and lighten up?" was the Weasel's ill-mannered reply. Draco couldn't believe his ears. How dare someone talk to him that way, especially the Weasel? With an affronted huff, Draco turned to start off toward the front doors again, but was met by yet another nuisance: Potter.

"Is everyone determined to get in my way today?" Draco barked.

"What the hell's your problem, Malfoy? We're all just trying to have a good time, and you're bringing everybody down. Ron's right, you need to untwist your panties and try to enjoy yourself for once."

"I do  _not_  wear panties, and I  _can_ enjoy myself, although I don't think it's possible around the likes of you." With that, Draco side-stepped Potter and headed to the entrance.

Once inside, Draco found a nice table in the corner where he could just sit and mope. How dare Potter insult him like that? He was perfectly capable of having a good time, thank you very much. This  _place,_ however, was not the type of place he would choose to do that. It was messy and smelly, and there were sweaty, germy, annoying Muggle kids running around everywhere screaming. Not exactly a fun house, if Draco did say so himself. Which he did.

He found himself glaring at Potter and his friends standing in the line at the concession stand. Of course, the crap served here that they called food was suitable only for swine like the mighty trio. Draco thought he might throw up just from seeing them eat it. He gagged at the sight of the Weasel with half a slice of cheese pizza hanging out of his mouth as he laughed loudly. How anyone could have such atrocious manners was beyond Draco.

Then, he saw Weasley and Granger wave to Potter as they ran outside to the go-karts, arms wrapped around each other's waists. Potter simply wandered around by himself for several minutes, stopping to examine a few games, until he started back toward the concession stand. Draco stopped watching him then, and his attention was captured by a young boy playing a strange game.

The boy put a coin into the machine and then grabbed a joystick, yanking it wildly in different directions until the claw it was controlling hung over a stuffed elephant. He pressed a red button, and the claw dropped down, captured the elephant, and carried it to the small open space in the corner of the machine, where it was dropped and taken out by the excited little boy. Draco wondered if he could win a prize out of that game, but then he quickly forced the notion out of his mind. A dumb game like that couldn't possibly be any fun, and he doubted the prizes were any good, anyway.

Draco started as someone sat down across from him. He nearly choked when he looked up and saw Potter staring at him with huge, green eyes.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he inquired, glaring at the messy-haired boy in front of him.

"Er, sorry about earlier. I was, um, rude, and I overreacted. So, yeah." Potter was silent then, glancing at the table, the wall, anywhere but Draco. Draco regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment before replying.

"Professor Burbage yelled at you, didn't she?"

Potter looked affronted at this remark.

"Of course not! I'm merely doing this for the good of inter-house cooperation."

Draco raised a dainty eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, she yelled at me. But I  _am_ also doing this for inter-house cooperation," Potter insisted, and the look on his face was so sincere that Draco had to believe him. He sighed, and Potter seemed to sag with relief. 

"Okay, you've done your apologizing. Are you going to go now?" Draco urged.

"Nope, I'm going to eat with you," Potter said.

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly happy sitting by myself, and I am most certainly  _not_   eating any of that garbage," Draco stated, glancing distastefully at the basket of fries Potter had dropped onto the table.

"Oh, yeah, you look overjoyed, sitting here all alone, brooding. And you most certainly are going to eat with me, even if I have to force-feed you," Potter responded, holding up a fry.

"You won't," Draco challenged. He immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

With a determined look on his face, Potter reached over the table and pressed the fry to Draco's lips.

"Do you want to test me?" he chuckled. "Eat it, or I'll open your mouth and put it in myself." Draco couldn't help but shudder in response to his phrasing, and his tone of voice. Not wanting this to carry on any further, he obediently opened his mouth, and Potter pushed the fry past his lips. Draco chewed and swallowed, hoping the heat on his cheeks wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

"How is it?" Potter asked.

"Sickening. Are we done here?"

Potter laughed, and Draco couldn't help but notice how open and warm it sounded. He gazed at Potter's green eyes as their focus returned to him.

"No chance, mate, inter-house cooperation, remember? It's gonna take more than that to get Burbage off my back."

 _Mate?_   Since when did Potter call Draco  _mate_?

"Well, then what do we have to do, kiss?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I mean, if you're down for it..." Potter trailed off. Draco's eyes widened considerably, so Potter followed up with "Only joking, I was just kidding."

Draco, however, saw that Potter was now blushing at least as much as Draco himself must have been.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again as he watched a little girl skip up to the machine behind Potter, drop in a coin, and win a toy. Hers was a stuffed monkey.

Without explanation- why should Draco have to explain anything to Potter?- he stood up and marched over to the machine. He stared into, inspecting each and every toy. Then, he saw it. A plush white kitten with a pink bow on its head. Draco wanted that toy and only that toy, and he was determined to get it.

He drew a quarter out of his pocket-provided by the Professor solely for this trip- and deposited it into the machine. He carefully maneuvered the joystick until the claw was directly over his kitten, and pressed the red button. The claw dropped, grabbed his toy, and yes, yes- No! It dropped his prize halfway to the opening!

Furious, Draco inserted another coin and tried again. Still, he failed to get his precious kitten.

As he reached into his pocket for another quarter, a voice spoke up from beside him.

"You know, I'm really good at those. I could probably win it for you," Potter offered.

Draco hadn't even noticed him there, leaning casually against the side of the claw machine. He had his arm stretched up above his head, so that his shirt was tugged up just enough for Draco to see a sliver of tan stomach, toned from playing Quidditch. He was inexplicably captivated by that small bit of skin, and he stared helplessly for quite a while before realizing that he was expected to give an answer.

"I, er," he started intelligently, tearing his eyes away from Potter's impossibly fascinating abdomen. "No, thanks, I want to win it myself."

So, he took out another coin, fed it to the evil game, and tried again. And lost again.

Draco tried and tried and tried, so many times that he lost count, until he reached into his pocket only to find it completely empty. He checked his other pocket, his back pockets, even his shirt pocket, but still came up empty handed.

"Looks like you're out of money. That's a first," Potter teased.

"But, how? I still haven't won my kitten!" Draco exclaimed. Then he turned to Potter, seething with irritation.

"It's all your fault! I'm just trying to win my prize, but you're standing there distracting me with that damned stomach of yours!" Draco regretted the words as soom as they were out of his mouth.

Potter's eyes widened, and he looked at an utter loss for words for a second. He quickly regained composure, however, and fixed Draco with a complacent smirk.

"My stomach is distracting you?" he laughed.

"Yes, anyone would be distracted with you standing there with your shirt pulled halfway up your torso like that. It's not my fault you don't have the decency to cover yourself up properly," Draco attempted to cover up his earlier statement, but it was clear that he was only making things worse for himself.

"I see," Harry grinned. "Move over."

He gently pushed Draco out of his way and took a quarter out of his own pocket. He then put it in the machine and started moving the joystick. Draco watched in disbelief as Potter captained the claw straight above his kitten and pressed the red button. The claw dropped, picked up his toy, and placed it right into the opening.

Draco's eyes followed Potter as he crouched down and grabbed the kitten,  _Draco's_ kitten, from the box.

"Of course it worked for you, Golden Boy! I can't believe this! That was my kitten!"

"Draco, would you calm down? I got it for you," he said, smiling as he handed the animal to Draco. Draco took it, looked at it, looked at Potter, looked back at the kitten, and then looked at Potter once more.

"For me? You- really?"

"Yeah, really," Harry echoed, before stepping closer to Draco and wrapping his strong arms around the blonde's slender frame.

Draco's head spun. He could hardly comprehend what was happening. He nearly whimpered when Harry drew away from him, but he at least had the sense to hold that in.

"Wait, you, I... What?" Draco stuttered, causing Harry to chuckle again.

"Could you seriously not tell I've had a crush on you for, like, the past year?"

"Well, you weren't exactly forward about it," Draco scoffed.

"I stared at you all the time, bumped into you every single chance I got, I actually dreamed about you and stuff. It was awful."

Draco shoved him playfully, but then a finger was lifting his chin, and he was completely mesmerized by bright green eyes, and then he was kissing Harry Potter- kissing Harry freaking Potter! It was all so much at once, he thought he might faint.

He gasped as Harry's tongue slid past his lips and brushed against his own, and he complied happily.

This time, he really did whimper when Harry pulled away from him, but snuggled against the other boy when he wove his arm around Draco's waist.

"So, what are you gonna name it?" Harry wondered, nodding towards the kitten that Draco cradled in his other arm.

"I'm going to name  _her_ Marie," Draco said simply.

"That's a good name, I think," Harry replied. "Oh, and by the way, about earlier..."

"I know, you've already said you're sorry-"

"Actually, I was going to say, I think you'd look great in panties."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I based Draco's kitten off of a plushie of Marie from 'The Aristocats' that I won from the claw machine last time I went to Frankie's Fun House. So what did you guys think? Tell me in the comments! Love you!


End file.
